


У неба семнадцать оттенков

by Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Nuclear Winter, Romance, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: – Нет, правда. Все как в сказке. Домик в лесу, зима, хлопья снега, в стеклах поблескивает огонь. И вокруг никого. Романтика!
Relationships: Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney
Kudos: 2





	У неба семнадцать оттенков

У этого неба было семнадцать оттенков.  
И все оттенки – серые. Это было не очень празднично, но все равно напоминало зимнее небо, затянутое снежными облаками, в то время, когда снег хрустит под ботинками, когда в витринах магазинов все искрит от гирлянд и елочных игрушек, когда грядут длинные выходные, и ты их ждешь с нетерпением и опаской.  
В ближайшее время выходные не предвиделись, никакие: ни длинные, ни короткие, только больничные, что теперь случалось достаточно часто.  
Очень толстое стекло в крыше дома скрадывало даже те семнадцать оттенков, что были. Небо превращалось в бесконечное серое и унылое полотно от края до края. Пепел, дым и сажа.  
Был первый день адвента, но ни свечей, ни печенья не было. На кухне чем-то грохотал вернувшийся со смены Томас, но Якоб не интересовался тем, что там происходит. Если бы вдруг случилось что-то страшное, он бы точно об этом узнал. Да и, в конце концов, если грохочет – значит, живой. Маленький прагматичный повод для радости.  
Большинство жилых корпусов ушло под землю. Ну, как – ушло. Их искусственно увели в подземелья, рядом с генераторами, фермами, кухнями. Отапливать находящиеся на поверхности дома никто не стал бы.  
Так что Якоб и Томас занимались этим сами. Служба Томаса на ферме позволяла топить небольшую промышленную печь, а стены дома они давно уже дополнительно укрепили, чтобы тепло не уходило. Заменили стекла на стекла потолще и на пластик. Даже кухню оставили на поверхности, только спальное помещение уведя под землю.  
На них странно смотрели – но на них странно смотрели всегда.  
Надо же, не хотят размножаться и спасать население Земли.  
Якоб, честно говоря, был удовлетворен количеством населения Земли, а таким, как Томас, как он говорил, вообще не стоило бы размножаться. Но все это, конечно, исключительно любя. Томас казался Якобу самым надежным вариантом из всех доступных и при этом самым приемлемым. Да и сам Томас относился к нему со всем доступным ему теплом.  
Тепло. Тепла всегда не хватало, и, пожалуй, совсем скоро тепло станет универсальной валютой.  
На этот случай Якоб предпочитал держать теплого Томаса под боком.  
Теплый Томас пришел с кухни, держа в руках две кружки. Кружки были жестяными, эмалированными, с облупленными краями и опаленными днищами. На той, что он протянул Якобу, еще можно было различить рождественский узор, может, с какой-то ярмарки или вроде того.  
Якоб взял кружку, аккуратно перехватив тряпку, которой Томас придерживал ручку, чтобы не обжечься. Из самой кружки пахло просто невероятно. Теплого пара было так много, что щеки мгновенно стали влажными.  
Томас, держа свою кружку оттянутым рукавом свитера, подошел к стене с доской и взял кусок мела.  
– Это какой?  
Якоб поднял голову от кружки. Вопрос был риторическим, потому что Томас, как и он, прекрасно видел три палки, начерченные плохо пишущим мелком.  
– Четвертый, – все-таки прокомментировал Якоб.  
– Четвертый, – согласно кивнул Томас, как будто проверял его знания или зрение, и начертил четвертую палку. – С ума сойти, четыре года ядерной зимы, а мы все еще живы.  
Якоб пожал плечами. Ничего хорошего в этом так-то не было. Плохого – тоже.  
– Я когда-то по телеку видел, что ядерная зима, если повезет, может продлиться всего десять лет, – продолжил вещать Томас, рисуя на доске лысую елку и куцый венок. Лучше всего ему удался бант: уродливый, непропорциональный, кривой.  
– Ну, типа, если нас отбросило технологически лет на двадцать-тридцать, то лет десять-двадцать нужно, чтобы ученые наморщили жопы, построили какую-нибудь гигантскую хуйню, чтобы она разогнала всю эту срань над головами. И типа сразу температура начнет повышаться.  
– А долбоебов куда деть? – поинтересовался Якоб, медитируя над кружкой.  
Он так и не отпил из нее, но сам факт обладания чем-то настолько теплым делал его крайне миролюбивым.  
– Которых?  
– Из-за которых это все и началось.  
– Долбоебов расстрелять, – решительно заявил Томас, ставя жирную точку на своем рисунке. Из-под его руки посыпался мел.  
Томас подошел к Якобу и уселся на подлокотник его кресла, облизывая пальцы от мела.  
– Кальций? – сочувственно спросил Якоб.  
Томас что-то непонятно угукнул, не выпуская пальцы изо рта.  
Якоб все-таки отпил из кружки и довольно зажмурился. На вкус – как горячий ягодный компот с какими-то специями.  
– Не доживешь ты до потепления – тебя первым расстреляют, – сообщил Якоб.  
Томас ни капли не обиделся.  
– Это потому что я долбоеб?  
– Это потому что ты тащишь с фермы ягоды домой. Узнают – расстреляют.  
Томас заулыбался. Не похоже, чтобы его страшила эта перспектива.  
– Меня все любят.  
Якоб это знал. Томаса и в самом деле все любили. Насчет Якоба – ну, скорее, нет. Он просто шел бесплатными приложением.  
Да и некому его было любить-то, кроме Томаса. Генераторы требовали внимательности и усидчивости, а не дружелюбия. Сменщик Якоба вообще ничего не требовал – они пересекались всего на две минуты при сдаче смены, обменивались коротким «все хорошо» или «сегодня присмотри за пятым» и расходились до следующих суток.  
Иногда в городе устраивали праздники. Дни рождения или что-то типа того. Томаса всегда приглашали, Якоба – нет. Может, потому что знали, что Томас все равно приведет своего +1, может, вообще не знали о существовании Якоба.  
Все это в равной степени устраивало Якоба.  
Вот и сегодня – первый адвент. Вроде бы не повод для радости – четырехлетний юбилей войны. И все-таки, праздник.  
Почти все смены, кроме круглосуточных, закончились. В городе наверняка тишина – пустые коридоры и запах еды.  
– Ты пойдешь сегодня? – спросил Якоб. Кружку он все так же держал в руках, согреваясь ее теплом и теплом Томаса, сидящего рядом.  
– Не пойду, лягу спать, – ответил Томас и хитро улыбнулся.  
Якоб неопределенно хмыкнул.  
Ему, конечно же, нельзя было никого приводить в генераторную. Но это никого в конечном счете не волновало, никто его не проверял.  
Да и провести первый адвент в компании генераторов и Томаса было куда приятнее, чем только генераторов.  
Томас наклонился и поцеловал Якоба в макушку, едва не перевернув на нее свой напиток. Якоб привычно отмахнулся и откинул голову на спинку кресла, разглядывая серую серость за окном. Так он в детстве выглядывал огоньки в небе, пытаясь угадать, что это: проблесковые маячки самолета или гирлянды на санях святого Николая.  
Уже тогда стоило понять, что скорее над планетой взорвется десяток ядерных бомб, чем прилетит святой епископ и подарит всем конфет.  
Якоб это и понял, только немногим позже.  
– А мне нравится, – неожиданно сказал Томас.  
– Ты буйный.  
– Нет, правда. Все как в сказке. Домик в лесу, зима, хлопья снега, в стеклах поблескивает огонь. И вокруг никого. Романтика!  
– Романтика-то с чего, – неодобрительно проворчал Якоб, готовясь скинуть Томаса с подлокотника кресла. Но тот положил ноги прямо ему на колени, а на своем колене устроил кружку. Проводить диверсию стало попросту опасно.  
– Как с чего? – удивился Томас. – С тебя, конечно же. Может, кругом и происходит какая-то хуйня который год, зато у меня есть ты.  
Якоб покачал головой.  
– Точно буйный.  
– Ага, и я тебя, – радостно ответил Томас.  
Якоб вздохнул.  
Снег действительно шел. И действительно хлопьями. Снег ложился на стекло, постепенно добавляя к семнадцати оттенкам серого еще два – белых. Совсем скоро окно завалило так, что ничего нельзя было разглядеть.  
Но от этого белого как будто стало светлее в комнате. А может быть, светлее было от того, что Томас сидел рядом и лыбился как дурак, размышляя над чем-то своим.  
Они сидели так, наверное, час или даже полтора. Напиток и сами кружки давно остыли, а Якобу пришло время собираться на смену.  
– Иди-иди, – сказал Томас и подмигнул. – Я следом.


End file.
